Mine
by Nope-s
Summary: Oublier ses problèmes c'est fuir, les affronter c'est se repentir.


**Note:** Bon j'ai hésité à la publier mais la voilà quand même après plus de 2 mois dans mes archives. Une période de guerre un peu évasive et mon très cher Francis, un mélange parfait, je m'en remets à vous. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Francis courait, il courait dans les rues de Paris au milieu de la saleté et de l'odeur de défection qui s'accumulait sur les trottoirs. Il courait depuis un bon moment déjà ne sachant pas vraiment où il se trouvait et où il allait, il courait juste. Sa respiration était irrégulière et haletante, il regardait autour de lui tournant la tête de tous les cotés possibles, ne voyant que misère partout où il allait. Des personnes étaient assises à même le sol dans des états déplorables, d'une maigreur et d'un pâleur se demandant si la vie les emplissaient encore. Il ne reconnaissait plus son pays. L'écroulement menaçait ce qui restait de maison, le ciel semblait en feu et son peuple, affolé, se bousculait tels des bêtes enragés, écrabouillant les malheureux tombés au sol. La maladie faisait rage, la peste était un véritable fléau se transmettant comme une traînée de poudre affaiblissant son peuple.<p>

Et c'est dans ces conditions qu'il devait livrer bataille à cet envahisseur d'Outre Manche, voulant s'emparer de ces terres. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de son île, non, il fallait absolument qu'il devienne la plus grande puissance du monde comme il disait. Cette guerre durait depuis bien trop longtemps, il s'acharnait à vouloir le détruire, lui et sa France dans un plaisir machiavélique et sadique sans lui laisser le moindre répit.

Il continuait à courir et s'arrêta net devant le reflet que la vitre d'un magasin abandonné lui montrait. Un homme, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, se trouvait en piteux état, les cheveux sales et emmêlés recouverts de suie et d'une couleur autrefois blonde. Ses vêtements étaient dans un sale état. On devinait un uniforme militaire sous toute cette crasse. Le visage, quant à lui, était pour la majeur partie recouvert de boue contrastant avec deux yeux couleur azur. L'homme habituellement raffiné et élégant écarquilla les yeux en se collant à la vitre pour mieux voir et s'étonna :

«C'est...Moi?»

Tout à coup il se courba en se tenant les côtes et posa un genoux à terre. La douleur lui lacérait le ventre. Voilà donc à quoi il été réduit ? Il sentait chaque village détruit ou brûlé, son peuple petit à petit périr. Il sentait leur tristesse et leur peur. Non, la guerre n'était pas finie, renoncer et s'enfuir aurait été de la lâcheté. Il devait aller voir ses généraux, proposer des stratégies pour enfin obtenir la victoire. Il le devait à son peuple qui se battait et mourrait pour la patrie. Il se leva avec difficulté et marcha en direction de son camp en se tenant au mur pour ne pas vaciller.

« C'est pathétique, moi, une grande nation obligé d'être aidé par un mur pour marcher, je dois faire honte à Rome, tiens.. »

Il eut un petit rictus moqueur et pressa le pas.

Il essaya tout de même de ne pas se faire remarquer, car si on le capturait s'en était finit et cela ne devait absolument pas arriver. Pendant son court trajet, il n'avait vu que ruines et cadavres. L'odeur des corps cramés mélangé avec l'odeur du sang lui soulevait le cœur. Les hurlements désespérés de son cher peuple qui parvenait à ses oreilles sans répit ne faisant qu'accentuer le profond malaise qu'il ressentait.

« Tiens bien le bonjour cher France »

Le plus vieux eut un sursaut en reconnaissant cette voix, oui cette désagréable et agaçante voix avec ce satané accent. Il se retourna lentement comme pour retarder l'inévitable rencontre et regarda dans les yeux son interlocuteur. Celui-ci avait une allure parfaitement droite comparé à lui qui était courbé et appuyé au mur. L'air arrogant, fier de lui, il arborait un sourire triomphant. Ses vêtements semblaient propres malgré quelques coupures. Francis ferma les yeux et inspira. Il se devait de se contrôler, de paraître noble et fort malgré l'atroce douleur qui le tiraillait et de la vue insoutenable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

«Regardez qui voilà, monsieur Angleterre qui a pris la peine de venir voir son ami d'autrefois. Sentimental sur les bords ? »

« Tu peux bien être aussi provoquant et ironique que tu veux cela ne changera rien, la victoire m'appartient à présent. You lost, Frog »

Il s'approcha et se planta devant le français, le fixant du regard.

« Eh bien, le petit lapin a pris de l'assurance à ce que je vois, ta perte n'en sera que plus grande comme ça. »

A l'entente de ces mots, l'anglais poussa brutalement le français à terre et lui planta, avec force, son épée dans la jambe. Il étouffa un cri qui fit rire légèrement l'assaillant. Il semblait se ravir du contrôle qu'il exerçait son ennemi de toujours et continua calmement :

«Ne te fais pas d'illusion France, look at you, tu es presque en train de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ça doit faire mal non ? De devoir ressentir la douleur de son peuple et de ses villes décimées petit à petit. »

Il caressa la joue de l'homme à terre avec douceur et entortilla ses doigts dans les cheveux plus noirs que blonds. Soudain il les serra violemment et il lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Tu vois tu ne peux même plus bouger, à quoi bon lutter ? Abandonne France and your populace will survive. I promise you. »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un crachât sur son visage. Profitant de la légère surprise de l'anglais, Francis le poussa tant bien que mal que celui-ci tomba et heurta le mur, s'assommant un petit peu.

«Ne me fais pas rire, les anglais mentent comme ils respirent, jamais je ne capitulerais, je ne m'abaisserais ni me soumettrais à toi et ne laisserais jamais mon peuple mourir. »

Il regarda pendant quelques instants la nation qui était par terre la tête baissée et se rappela qu'il ne devait pas perdre une seule seconde pour aller rejoindre son camp qui n'étais plus très loin d'ailleurs. Il fit un pas et faillit tomber à cause de la blessure que lui avait infligé Arthur.

« Foutu British » grommela Francis.

Il devait vite se dépêcher, il traîna la jambe et fit aussi vite qu'il put. Il entendit soudain l'autre nation se réveiller et marcher vers elle avec une lenteur terrifiante. Il ramassa le premier gros caillou qu'il trouva et s'apprêtait à l'assommer de nouveau lorsqu'il fut contré par l'empoignement brutal de son poignet qui l'obligea à lâcher sa prise.

« Well, well, where you think you are going ? »

La voix était glaciale, l'atmosphère devint très tendue. Francis essaya de se dégager à l'aide de son autre main mais elle se fit empoigner elle aussi. Arthur releva la tête et le français eut du mal à dissimuler sa peur. Du sang coulait sur le visage d'Arthur et ses yeux verts fous étaient plantés dans ceux de Francis. Un large sourire carnassier s'affichait sur son visage. France entendit un léger rire celai lui fit peur, très peur, le français en était comme pétrifié.

«Don't worry darling. Soon, it will be over, now come with me. »

L'anglais lâcha prise sur un des poignets de Francis pour se poser sur sa joue droite et d'un mouvement rapide le balança brutalement contre le mur. Sa tête le percuta violemment et le français sombra aussitôt dans l'inconscience. Arthur souleva le corps de Francis pour le poser sur son épaule puis marcha. Il étira un large sourire et fredonna :

« I've got you, France, now you finally mine »

**FIN**


End file.
